The protocol for the correct biomechanics of ice skating necessitates the close observation and evaluation of hip girdle functions (i.e., flexion, extension, abduction and adduction). These functions can best be observed with an ice skater in a fixed position like a runner on a standard treadmill. The protocol requires a situation that matches natural ice in all aspects. The ice skating treadmill must also provide the capability to properly load the lower extremities in a correct biomechanical position, as well as provide for appropriate propriociptive neuromuscular facilitation and overload principles within the specific musculature. The device must incorporate safety features such as an overhead supported harness to keep the skater from falling yet providing contact with the plastic surface. A safe secure platform must also be provided for the observer.